Dare To Dream
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: When a misunderstanding arises Luna Lovegood comes to the rescue! Not! When fighting breaks out between the members of the Order of the Phoenix Luna cast a spell to conect the subconscious of each Slytherin to the corrisponding Gryffondor!  Test Run
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So this is just a random story I wrote the begining of, I don't know if I'll make it into a real story, maybe if people like it... but it's not a priority... anyway Enjoy_

It all started when Luna Lovegood attended one of the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix. As was custom almost every meeting, fighting broke out, shouts of outrage and misunderstanding. Sirius, who had been brought back thanks to some blood magic from Draco Malfoy, who had turned spy along with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, could not understand Severus or Narcissa, whom had turned spy with her son, and Lupin tried to but sometimes he had to agree with Sirius that Slytherins just didn't make any sense. So as it was, Sirius was screaming at Severus, Lupin was trying to get Sirius calmed down but he too was sending the man glares, while Narcissa made comments that only seemed to enrage them all further. Draco Malfoy as was to be expected had just managed to insult all three of the Golden Trio, making both Ron and Harry want to punch him in the face, although Ron was more pissed at Blaise who had told Draco it wasn't worth it to insult his family because it was just so redundant and Hermione was trying to not to jump over and claw Pansy's eyes out because the girl had called her a ugly piece of mud.

Luna had asked Neville why they were fighting and Neville had tried to explain to the best of his abilities. Luna smiled and said, "So the problem is that Harry and the other Gryffindors don't understand Draco and the Slytherins? They don't trust them or work well with them because they don't understand them?"

Neville had shrugged and said, "I guess that's a good as any explanation."

Luna had smiled that sort of loopy grin and said, "I can fix that." Then before Neville could think to ask how, Luna pulled out her wand and cast a spell on the room's occupants. Suddenly a green string appeared from each of the Slytherins chests and connected with the Gryffindor sitting a crossed from the corresponding Slytherin.

Narcissa's connected with Sirius, Severus's connected with Lupin, Blaise's connected with Ron, Draco's connected with Harry, and Pansy's connected with Hermione. The spell took their breath away and blinded them a bit with it's intensity before disappearing. Draco was the first to respond, instantly turning to Luna and asking in a horrified voice, "Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was?"

Ron spluttered, "What was that?"

Luna smiled that loopy smile and said, "You all were having troubles understanding each other so I connected you subconsciously so that you could better understand one another."

Draco turned to Severus and said, "Please tell me you have a wakeful potion, Merlin! There's a reason I fucking perfected Occlemancy!"

Luna smiled and said, "It won't do any good, you've got about twenty minutes to find a nice place to rest."

Draco looked horrified, and glanced to the door like an animal looking for an escape from a larger beast. Luna said, "Oh, and the more distance you put between yourself and your partner the more memories you'll be forced to share."

Blaise asked, "What's going on?"

Pansy looked to Severus and said, "there has to be a way to reverse it, my thoughts are my only sanctuary!"

Severus looked like he felt the same way and Narcissa said, "I'm afraid once it's been cast there is no going back. The best we can hope for is that Mrs. Lovegood applied a few precautionary measures in her intent."

Luna smiled and said, "Not to worry, they won't be able to tell someone what they see."

Narcissa sighed and said, "Draco sit down before the spell takes effect."

Draco gave his mother a look and said, "I can't… I won't just…."

Then Draco bolted for the door, Narcissa seemed to have guessed this was coming but with a wave of her wand she closed and locked the doors. Draco pounded on the doors and seemed to be having a mild panic attack. The Gryffindors didn't know what was going on, but obviously the slytherins were not happy with it. Ron asked, "What's going on?"

Narcissa said, "Luna had cast a ritual spell that connects our subconscious with yours, it's a form of Legilimacy that cannot be shielded against, so in about fifteen minutes we'll fall asleep and you will get a peek at our subconscious, our dreams if you will."

Harry frowned and asked, "If it's just your dreams why is Malfoy freaking out?"

Severus snarled, "Because all of our thoughts and memories go into our dreams, and by you viewing them you'll get a look at them all."

Narcissa at this point had somehow managed to get Draco to calm down, and was now wrapping her arms around him in a comforting gesture that surprised all those present, and whispered, "It's alright my Dragon."

Draco buried his head in his mother's shoulder and something along the lines of, "It' not."

Pansy glared at Luna and said, "I hate you, you fucking harlot!"

Severus sighed and said, "Harlot? Is that the best you can come up with?"

Pansy let out a sob and said, "How are you so fucking calm about this Severus? Narcissa? You have just as bad nightmares as the rest of us!"

Severus smirked and said, "Because my worst nightmare is something Lupin here is quite familiar with, and Narcissa's worst nightmare is something all mother's fear, so it really won't be anything new. I can completely understand where you're coming from; you'll just have to hope that Granger is not as good at Dream seeking as she is every other subject."


	2. Chapter 2: Draco's Dream

_Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm giving you some WARNINGS: Rape, incest, non-con and lots of bad stuff, this is going to go into the worst nightmares of several Slytherins so it's going to get very dark and horrible, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel, because obviously these are just memories and past nightmares and not actually happening in real time, might not be happening at all if you consider the nature of nightmares. Anyway I warning you it's going to be a dark fic. Also it's fairly short, but I'm going to separate each individual (hopefully) by chapters. _

Draco tried to hide his head in the crook of his mother's neck, he didn't want them to see his tears, and more than that he didn't want them to see his fears, especially not Potter. He had to bite back a sob, because like always, what he wanted didn't matter. He squeezed his mother a little tighter, tried to accelerate his heart rate, he had always been able to slow his heart-rate with a thought why couldn't he elevate it. The endeavor did nothing to help him; already he could feel his eyes drooping, he was just so tired.

For a secant his body seemed completely weightless as he finally fell into the oblivion, but like all good things he had to end. His heart rate, which had slowed remarkably, sped up as he was pulling into a familiar setting. 'Oh Merlin, not this dream, please not this dream, he hated this dream, this nightmare, and he couldn't handle it…' he forgot that line of thought as he was shoved full force into the dream.

It always started the same way, a memory of the DADA classroom, Professor Lupin is lecturing about the Bogart , only his voice is a whisper like the sound was muffled and turned down, background noise. There's the dresser, and he can feel the fear already, like bile in his throat. The doors open on there own, and Draco's all alone, he can still hear Lupin but he's not actually here. Draco's all alone in facing his worst fear, just like he always was.

The cane's the first thing he sees, and isn't that familiar, because why would a man like Lucius Malfoy walk around with a cane if he didn't know how to use it as the weapon it was intended to be. He feels his knees give out, in a combination of terror and remembered pain, that cane that hurt him so much. By the time Lucius actually steps out, Draco can feel the tears running down his dream self's cheeks, and the fear is choking him. He see's that look on Lucius's face, the one that clearly states how displeased he is, and he can hear himself begging for forgiveness, only it's not him now but his child self, and he should have know that this was coming, he's had this dream a million times, but it always come's as a surprise, it did when he was a child and it does now. Suddenly Lucius lashes out, turns violent as he so often does, and he can almost feel it, like he's back in his child self's body. Just as quickly as Lucius lashes out he stops, and for a moment he's gentle and this is even worse, because Lucius was only gentle when he wanted something. He needs to wake up, he needs to wake up _Now, _before it's too late… before…. Lucius pushes him down, and he's not in the classroom, but his old room and his fear is so strong it's a like a physical blow, knocking the mind out of him.

The image suddenly shifts, and he could cry with relief, only he's in a different nightmare, and he forgot about this one, he made himself forget because this one was even worse than the last. The dark mark is flying over Malfoy Manor, and it's not the first time he's seen this image, but this time it's worse because he knows it's permanent, knows this is the nightmare he would have been living if he hadn't turned spy and had let the Dark Lord win. He winces at the pit of dead bodies, lying where the old pitch use to be, and he can see his mother's pale blond hair and he wishes his body was in with the dead and not with the monster, the evil being that calls himself the Dark Lord, and Lucius is there, watching as the Dark Lord rapes him, and Merlin, it's just as horrible as the first time, and he's almost thankful it wasn't his first time, that by the time he got in the hands of that vile creature he had already been used.

Draco feels another pull, and he prays that it over, that he doesn't have to go through another dream because he's not sure he can take this anymore. This time he's pulled into an old dream, one he hasn't had in a long time. There's light streaming in through the leaves of trees way up above his head, and he remember this scene, the one by the lake in the dark forest, and he's sitting on a red blanket, the same one he saw them sitting on that day, all those years ago, and his heart kind of aches because even in his dreams he's all alone, they aren't here, they already left. He hopes Potter doesn't remember this scene, but he's certain he will. How could he forget when he had laughed so happily, him and his friends, the Golden Trio. They had been sitting on this blanket in this spot and he had stumbled upon them and he had been all alone and he had seen them laughing and he had never felt this pain in his chest, not physical pain but this emotional turmoil. He blinks back tears and he can feel himself starting to wake up, but he wants to stay here in this dream, he doesn't want to wake up and face reality, for once he just wants to sleep and not wake up screaming.


	3. Chapter 3: Severus's Dream

_Author's Note: I'm sorry if this seems a little chaotic, but it's suppose to be Severus's dream, and I really want to make it different from Draco's. _

Severus had been talking, when he heard Draco slump and fall over, as the spell suddenly took him, he had barily had a moment to consider that perhaps Draco's age or elevated heart rate had something to do with it, but as he glance around, he knew it had more to do with the fact that Draco had slept less in the past few weeks then even him, and he had slept less than Narcissa, and she had slept less than Pansy who had in turn slept less than Blaise. So that was the pecking order. The thought had barely crossed his mind as his eyes grew heavy. Severus had never been so glad he did not dream like regular people. There was no fog, he did not reach some different plain. When he fell asleep it was like the lights had gone off and after a moment there was the click as someone turned on a slide show, and the sound of the shutter of a lens, trigger the picture to shift. First was the image of his father, then an image of the headlines the day his father killed his mother, than the images of the graves, all in quick succession. A pause where there's blank blackness, nothing to remember, nothing worth remembering. His letter, with drops of his blood from when sliced his hand on the envelop, then the image of the Library book with the definition of anemic. Then the Hogwarts express, and Lucius's Malfoy's charming smile and another pause. Then suddenly it's like a firecracker went off, and the images are a blur they go by so fast but he recognizes them all. First there is Lupin, that first day he smiles buts it's replaced with the image of the wolf that night he first saw it, then his mind runs backward and he remembers every other picture he's ever seen of werewolves and then the texts then the moon as the clouds clear, then it's Lupin again and he's older but he still has that gentle smile but now its framed by graying hair then an image of the wolfsbane and several images of rare texts mentioning the vile potion. Another pause and he lets out a sigh of relief, then the images start up again even faster, the Dark mark over and over again never changing but the area around it is different, then theirs Riddle than Voldemore each different but the same. Another pause and suddenly there's face after face, so rapid they all blend together and Severus knows that they are the faces of his victims, people he tortured and killed, and he forgot how many there where. Another pause and then a single image, the streets of London and the corner he remembers so well from after school ended, from when he no one would hire him because of his father's name and he was so hungry that he sold his soul for some scraps of meat. He almost wishes the images would start fluttering by again, even if they do give him a headache because he really doesn't want it all to end on this image, the image that was the reason he became a Death Eater.


	4. Chapter 4: Narcissa's Dream

Narcissa comforted her son as best she could, but she still felt utterly useless, unable to stop his suffering, a familiar feeling. When he finally slumped in her arms she felt some relief, it had been so long since her Dragon had slept. He was better at hiding it now, with a dozen spells to make sure no one noticed the bags under his eyes, his sad fearful eyes that always gave him away. Her poor Dragon, it broke her heart every time he looked into his eyes. She gently laid him down, and her heart hurt more as she noticed just how light her baby boy was, between the stress, the lack of sleep and the fact that he seemed to have no appetite, it was a wonder he didn't just break in half. She tried to make sure he was comfortable, but she could feel herself starting to drift, Severus had already fallen into slumber, so quietly, his eyes had just closed.

She glanced over at the Gryffindors, Potter and Lupin had there eyes closed and where breathing in time to the with Draco and Severus. She couldn't only hope and pray that Harry Potter was as understanding as she believed he could be, and that he would not say something to hurt her Dragon any more than he already was. She looked over to her cousin, and gave him a small sad smile before her eyes finally drifted close.

When she was younger she had had many dreams, many good and terrible, but now she only had two. One of them was familiar, the nightmare that tore her heart out, a single grave, with her son's name and a date of death too soon for her to except. The secant was a sweeter dream, one she had not had in a long time, her Dragon looking old and grey, with a smile on his face as he kissed his partners hand, and little children with white blond hair running around, Grandbabies. One dream, was a hope, a wish, and the other was her worst fear, but the more likely scenario. A mother should never have to bury her child.


End file.
